


Общение

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU в каноне, Fix-It, Gen, Неро/Ви упоминается, постканон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: AU в каноне: Данте с Вергилием в аду не застряли, благополучно вернулись, и теперь Вергилию с Неро нужно хотя бы попытаться начать общаться.





	Общение

— Вы же вроде собирались навсегда застрять в аду? — бормочет Неро и переводит взгляд на меч в руках Вергилия, кивая Данте. — А это ты у него забрать не хочешь?  
  
— Не отдаст, — отмахивается Данте. — Да я набил ему морду хорошенько…  
  
— Не было такого, — отзывается Вергилий эхом. Данте продолжает, не заметив:  
  
— Ну и мы вроде договорились, что в ближайшие хотя бы пару месяцев никто не будет пытаться захватить мир. Да, бро?  
  
Вергилий скользит по нему холодной сталью взгляда, вздыхает и, прикрыв глаза, будто ему за это стыдно, делает плавный кивок.  
  
— И ты ему поверил? — переспрашивает Неро осторожно. Взгляд Вергилия падает на него. В нем нет агрессии, нет желания убивать или сражаться, он задумчивый и немного уставший. Неро не знает, как себя чувствовать по отношению к нему. Родителей он никогда не знал, считал себя сиротой всю жизнь, а тут на голову свалилось что-то вроде семьи. Дядя убивает демонов, пытается убить отца и обожает пиццу; отец мечтает о мировом господстве, пытается убить дядю и обожает власть. Образец семьи с плакатов где-нибудь в аду.  
  
— Ну я же все равно за ним присмотрю, — Данте смеется и хлопает Вергилия по плечу. Судя по звуку, очень ощутимо, Вергилий не вздрагивает, и Данте оставляет ладонь меж его лопаток. Вергилий не отталкивает, и Неро вдруг кажется, что он тут вообще лишний, что он не должен на это смотреть, что уже это — что-то слишком интимное. Чувство странное и неприятное.  
  
Данте кажется счастливым. Вергилий — просто уставшим и, может, немного потерянным. Неро не уверен. Ему хочется остаться, но он чувствует себя бесконечно от них далеким. Что с этим делать, он не знает. Просто стоять так и дальше глупо.  
  
— Ну… ну ладно, — роняет Неро неловко, сглатывает и делает шаг назад. Его не останавливают.  
  
Выйдя из агентства, Неро несколько секунд смотрит на асфальт, потом присаживается на ступень крыльца и подпирает голову руками. Соображается ему туго.  
  
Как они только выбрались? Нужно будет потом спросить у Данте.  
  
Неро трет виски, голова гудит и кажется тяжелой.  
  
Через полминуты он слышит шаги.  
  
— У нас не было шанса поговорить, — говорит Вергилий, садясь на ступеньку возле него. Случайно они соприкасаются плечами, и Неро вздрагивает. Ямато лежит у Вергилия на коленях, и это как-то тревожно: когда рядом находится что-то настолько смертоносное, но не проявляющее агрессию.  
  
— Да, потому что ты полез драться, — почти огрызается Неро, мгновенно ощетинившись, и прикусывает язык. Наладить отношения с отцом? Ох, да он не знал, как это сделать. Вергилий ему руку отрубил, потом его человечность ходила тут, светила татуировками и влюбляла в себя одним только голосом (Неро вдруг понимает, как много неправильного происходило с ним за последние пару месяцев), потом Вергилий вернулся, Неро остановил братоубийство, а потом они пропали в аду на некоторое время.  
  
Вергилий неожиданно смеется: тихо, немного хрипло. У Неро мурашки по рукам ползут, хорошо, что этого под одеждой не видно.  
  
— Обычно наличие отца подразумевает еще наличие матери, — роняет Неро и кусает язык.  
  
— Это было очень давно, — голос резко становится серьезным, но еще в нем проглядывает удивительная мягкость.  
  
Неро фыркает.  
  
— Что, неужели настолько со многими…  
  
— Нет. Только с одной.  
  
Неро резко затыкается и вспоминает все шутки Данте про один раз. Не похоже, что Вергилий собирается продолжать мысль, и это его немного злит.  
  
— И ты мне не расскажешь?  
  
— Может, потом.  
  
У Вергилия такая интонация, что ему хочется верить. Неро ловит себя на этой мысли и не знает, что с ней делать. Если он говорит «потом», значит, может, действительно не собирается творить какую-то чертовщину хотя бы в ближайшее время? Неро хочется в это верить.  
  
Он чувствует себя глупо. Он не знал отца всю свою жизнь. Отсутствие родителей перестало волновать его лет в шестнадцать. Нет и нет, черт с ними. Стоило Данте сказать, как внутри поломалось. И сейчас дрожало и крошилось тоже. А почему — не понятно совершенно.  
  
— Я помню все то, что происходило с моей человечностью, — сообщает Вергилий, и Неро давится воздухом.  
  
Ох, блять, да он тоже помнит, что там происходило. Он чувствует, как краснеет. Ситуация теперь кажется дикой. Заставив себя, Неро косится на лицо Вергилия. Тот на него не смотрит, разглядывает свой любимый меч, и его, кажется, вообще нисколько не колышет то, какие отношения сложились у его человечности с его сыном.  
  
Полудемоны клятые.  
  
 — Хорошо, — выдавливает Неро. Вергилий теперь переводит на него взгляд и глухо и очень коротко смеется опять. Неро хочется сбежать.  
  
Вергилий, кажется, вообще не воспринимает то, что было, как что-то неправильное. Неро хочется об этом спросить. И сбежать все еще хочется тоже.  
  
— Спасибо, что позаботился о ней.  
  
Неро давится собственной слюной и кашляет. Вергилия, кажется, это забавит, но еще он говорит абсолютно искренне. У Неро слабо укладывается в голове. Ну если это у полудемонов входит в понятие заботы, то…  
  
Неро дыхание задерживает, когда рука отца хлопает его по плечу.  
  
Ему кажется, вместе с прикосновением придет боль, потому что Вергилий сам по себе — остро заточенное смертоносное лезвие. Неро ждет, что он пропорет ему одежду и кожу, доберется до кости и оставит на ней отметины.  
  
Но этого не происходит. Ладонь лежит на плече, ее вес почти не ощущается, но ее наличие все равно чувствуется, и Неро притихает, тревожно косясь на нее, будто ждет, что вот-вот проступят когти. Но рука обычная, человеческая, кожа как кожа на вид, и до нее хочется дотронуться пальцами, чтобы удостовериться. Неро не шевелится.

Вергилий встает и отпускает его плечо


End file.
